everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacmania (Annoying Orange)
Blinky: *eats Pacman* Pack your bags, Pac-Man! Ghost #1: All right! Woo-hoo! Ghost #2: Nice one, Blinky! Ghost #1: Yeah! Two (lives) down and one to go! Blinky: What the? Orange: *flashing* Flashing, flashing, flashing....SOLID! *laughs* (The episode card comes up with the ghosts chasing Orange) Ghost #3: Is it just me or is there something different about Pac-Man? Ghost #2: Nawww, that's just your nerve's talking. Ghost #3: I don't know. Just look at him. Orange: Ooh! Tic-Tacs! *eats one* Mmm. Minty! *laughs* Blinky: I don't care what he looks like, he's going down! Ghosts: Yeah! Go get him. *Blinky goes down to Orange, who is quite a long way in eating Tic-Tac's* Blinky: Alright Pac-Man. You know the drill. Orange: Pac-Man? I'm an orange. Blinky: Yeah, and I'm a ghost, so you better.... Orange: You're not a ghost, you're a policeman. Blinky: I'm not a cop. Orange: Then why're you working undercover? *laughs* Blinky: I'm a ghost, you moron! Orange: Oh! Then I bet you know my friend Boo! Blinky: Boo? Boo who? Orange: Geez, you don't have to cry about it! *laughs* Blinky: That's it.... *Orange runs off and eats the dots* Blinky: Come back here! *Orange gets a big dot. Blinky turns into a blue, sad ghost. Orange begins chasing him* Orange: Woah, Officer Boo. Where'd you get the Snuggie? I want a Snuggie! Blinky: Leave me alone! Noooooo! *Orange eats Blinky and earns 200 points.* Orange: Woah, no wonder he ran away. He didn't have any guts! *laughs* Hey! More tic-tacs! *Blinky returns to base* Blinky: DARN IT! Ghost #1: (sarcastically) Nice one, dude. Ghost #2: I think it's time to make the odds a little less fair! Ghosts: Yeah, all right! *The three remaining ghosts come out. Blinky stays in base* Orange: Oh, oh ghosts! Over here! Ghosts: There he is! *Orange goes through the teleport tunnel and the ghosts change direction.* Orange: Marco! Ghosts: Oh, there he is! Get him! *Orange goes back through the tunnel and starts repeating faster and faster* Orange: Polo! Ghosts: There he is. Oh, he's over there now. Can't we just split up? Orange: Marco! Polo! Marco! Polo! Marco! Polo! Marco! Polo! Marcopolomarcopolomarcopolomarcopolomarcopolomarcopolo! *Laughs* Ohhhh, I don't feel very good. Ghosts: GET HIM! *Orange suddenly throws up every dot he ate in the game, causing the ghosts to die. He earns 1400 points* Orange: Woah! Talk about eyeful! *laughs* Hey! More tic-tacs! *eats more* Ghost #2: Hoooo, that was disgusting! Ghost #3: I am not going back out there. *Orange continues eating. He then gets an extra life* Orange: Hey, it's me! I see you me! Extra Life Orange: You're not me. I'm me! *they both laugh* Ghost #1: Ugh, I hate this new guy! Whatever happened to Pac-Man? IN THE KITCHEN.... Pacman: Wakkawakkawakkawakka! Pear: Okay. Shut up already. You've been making that same noise for three hours! I can't understand a thing you're saying. Pacman: Wakkawakkawakka! Pear: Ugh...I give up! *Dane Boe puts a pack of Strawberries on the bench* Strawberry: Yo, strawberries in the house! What's going on? *Pac-Man is so starving he immediatly rushes to the strawberries and devours them* Strawberries: AAAAAAAA..... Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts